Defender
by August08
Summary: After defeating the demon, Dmitry, things seem to settle in the lives of Nero and his son. However, Dominico is soon plagued by nightmares and an unseen entity within his dreams. He embarks on a mission to find out what this mysterious entity is and what he can do about it. *Third installment in the Terror Born series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This is the birth child of my friend, Yazzy Dollface, born from her slight obsession with my Terror Born series. Though this story is under my name, she is the author. She gave me permission to post it since the series is under my name. But, this story is all her.

 **Disclaimer** : We own nothing, except any and all OCs that are mentioned.

* * *

It had been a full 8 weeks since the 3 bullies from his school had been expelled and Dominico had defeated the demon Dmitry. A full 6 weeks since Dominico had created the dreamscape for them to spend time together in. Nero was hoping this would be a settled and happy time for his only child. He had recently sold his home and moved back in with his father at Vincent's insistance.

Things seemed to be going well at first. Dominico was happier at school, he created a beautiful dreamscape for himself and Nero, filled with flowers, butterflies and vividly colourful fish. They spent a lot of time there at first. Dominico had even began to try to form words in the real world. Simple answers, to simple questions, "Yes", "no", "please", "thanks", "Papa" and most important in Nico's mind "Mama". He had been laughing and happy. Showing so much emotion, more than he had his entire life.

Nero watched his son from across the room as he sat at the kitchen counter concentrating really hard on his assigned homework. Something was bothering the boy for almost 2 weeks now. He seemed more tired and quieter than usual. Gone was the smile that always lit up the boy's face. Instead it was replaced by a wary expression. One of trepidation.

Nero decided enough was enough and picked up the phone. Yazoo answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Yaz are you busy right at this moment? I need some parenting advice," Nero said, speaking quietly into the phone.

"No, I'm free. I can pop over for a cup of coffee if you would like," Yazoo said. "What's wrong, Nero?"

"Just come over, I will explain when you get here. See you soon." Nero hung up with his older brother and went to the cupboard to take down Yazoo's favorite brand of coffee and began preparing the coffee perk for brewing.

Nero dearly loved all his brothers, but he and Yazoo had a very special bond. Yazoo had acccepted him from the start. He went after Nero when he tried to leave the hospital the first time they met. He was there for Nero during Dominico's birth. He was Dominico's legal guardian if anything ever happened to Nero. Sephiroth, Loz and Kadaj understood this as well.

Yazoo only lived a block away from him and knew he would only take a few minutes to walk over. Five minutes later Yazoo walked in shivering and shaking snow from his hair.

"Oh Goddess, it's colder out there than I thought!" he said, kicking off his boots and removing his scarf and coat. "I am staying until father gets home. He can drive me home then," Yazoo said with a laugh and walked over to kiss his nephew on the cheek.

He tried to hide his concern from Nero at what he had noticed the past 2 weeks. Usually when he or Reno, or for that matter any of his aunts, uncles or cousins walked in the door, Dominico would run over and greet them with a hug and a smile. Not lately though, and it worried Yazoo. He wondered if this was what Nero wished advice on.

Nero walked over to his brother and hugged him. "Coffee's ready and you are indeed freezing." Nero looked at his son again. "Honey, are you finished your homework?"

Dominico nodded his head yes.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Nero asked running a hand through Dominico's long black hair, tucking it behind one of the black horns sprouting from the side of Dominico's head.

Dominico nodded again and hopped down from the stool he had been sat on at the counter doing his homework. He headed for the family room to make his selection. Nero watched as he set up the movie and settled on the sofa. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of robots, doing silly antics, which usually had Dominico laughing, but not lately. Although still the child's favorite movie, he remained still and quiet.

Yazoo noticed the look of concern on his baby brother's face and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" he said, holding Nero close.

"This is not like him, Yazoo. After those bullies were expelled, and Dmitry met his demise at Dominico's hands, he seemed so happy and content," Nero said, walking away from Yazoo and leaning on the counter. He took 2 cups from the cupboard and poured himself and Yazoo a cup of hot coffee.

They sat at the dining room table to talk where Dominico couldn't hear them over his movie.

"Do you remember the dreamscape I told you about, the one he created for us?" Nero said before taking a sip of coffee. Yazoo nodded holding his own cup in both hands to warm them.

"He hasn't taken me there for almost 2 weeks now. We were there every night," Nero said, shaking his head. "He is not laughing or drawing. He seems to be too quiet, even quieter than before all this stuff took place. I am really worried, Yazoo. What should I do?"

Yazoo thought carefully for a few moments, before looking at his younger brother. He watched as Nero worried at his bottom lip, a habbit Yazoo himself had when he was worried or concerned. He also noted how tired Nero seemed.

"Have you been sleeping?" Yazoo asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Not really," Nero admitted. "I have been woken up every night by Dominico tossing and turning, almost fitfully. He's been wimpering in his sleep, too. Almost like he is having nightmares," Nero said, propping his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. "By the time I get across the hall to check on him he seems to be settled down again, and remains that way for the remainder of the night, but I find myself sitting up half the night, listening for sounds of distress coming from him again."

Yazoo listened carefully to his younger brother, and thought again.

"I think you should book an appointment with at Shinra medical," he said, taking another sip of his coffee. "For both of you."

Nero looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. "You know how I feel about doctors and hospitals, Yaz," he said.

"Yes, I know, and I don't blame you, but she is different and you know it," Yazoo said firmly but kindly. "She was there for you when you were hurt, and she was the one who diagnosed your pregnancy. She was there when you gave birth and she took care of Nico when he got hurt 8 weeks ago," Yazoo said. "That way at least you will be able to rule out anything physical causing this," Yazoo said in a voice that was too much like Sephiroth's, which meant no room for argument.

Nero nodded knowing Yazoo was right. "Ok, I will book an appointment first thing in the morning. I just hope she can help him."

Yazoo nodded and bowed his head for a moment in thought. He then looked up at Nero again.

Yazoo was trying to tell Nero something else, but he was trying to think of how to word it softly and without alarming Nero. He decided to approach it head on. "Nero, maybe he should see a councillor as well."

"What do you mean by a councillor, Yazoo? Are you speaking of a child psychologist?!"

"Calm down Nero, that's not what I am referring to at all," Yazoo said, reaching out and taking his brother's hand to calm him.

"Then what do you mean?" Nero asked calming down, and holding Yazoo's hand.

Yazoo let go of Nero's hand and got up to pour himself another coffee. He returned the table before he continued, "You and Nico have been through a tramatic experience. He watched the only parent he had known being hurt at the hands of the demon the sired him. He was attacked by said demon and had to defend himself, in the process killing him. Not to mention the taunts the demon hurled towards him. Plus he was being bullied at school besides that," Yazoo said, laying his cup down. "Maybe it is only now sinking in."

It made sense to Nero. He stood up and walked around the table and hugged Yazoo from behind. "Thanks, Yaz, I knew I could count on you."

Yazoo placed a hand on the arm Nero had around him. "You are welcome, Nero. I love you both and am glad to help."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Dominico had been listening to the conversation between his birth parent and his Uncle Yazoo for some time without them knowing it. He knew Nero was worried about him but he didn't know how to express what was bothering him.

Yes indeed, he had been having nightmares. He had been dreaming of the battle with his so-called father. He had been dreaming of the aggressive bullies at his school that had hurt him so often.

He couldn't understand why it all still haunted him. He couldn't voice it to Nero. He didn't know how. His dear Uncle Yazoo had been correct in his assumption. But this alone was not what was bothering him. For 2 weeks now something was changing in the dreamscape he had created for himself and Nero to spend time in.

He couldn't see it, or hear it, but he could feel it. He felt something lurking in the shadows, watching him. What scared him most was not knowing what it was. What were its intentions? Was it good ot bad? Was it going to hurt him or Mama?

This was the reason he hadn't taken Nero to the dreamscape. He knew his beloved mother had been through enough and he was afraid that the unknown entity would bring farther harm to Nero.

The dreams themselves were terrifying. The creature that chased him in his nightmare was a composition of The 3 bullies and Dmitry. It was chasing Dominico farther and faster each night. He ran for his life in the nightmare, but each night the monster seemed to get closer and closer to catching him.

He had fought hard against Dmitry and won, but he was sure he wouldn't have a chance against this creature. He was terrified of it. His only recoarse was to run for his life, and that is what he did.

He always appeared in a valley surrounded by black jagged rocks and high walled cliffs. Then he would hear the terrifiying screech of the monster in his nightmares. He would start running, without stopping. He would look back over his shoulder and the creature seemed closer than the night before. He ran and ran until he thought he couldn't run any longer, then suddenly he would be in his and Nero's dreamscape. That is when he would feel the presence of the unknown entity.

This had gone on every night for 2 weeks now. He was tired and unhappy. He didn't want to sleep knowing what waited for him once slumber overtook him. He dreaded bedtime and tried to stay awake as long as he could, but eventually sleep would overtake him and he found himself running again.

He wished he could speak in the real realm. Sure he had learned to speak a little, but a vocabulary of a half dozen or so words was insufficent to express what he wanted to tell Nero.

He could bring Nero back to the dreamscape after escaping the beast once again, but he was afraid of what the unknown entity's intentions were. The risk was too great. He just couldn't bring himself to chance it.

As a result he had become withdrawn again and depressed. If only there was a way to talk to Nero without risk.

There had to be a way, but how?

Maybe Uncle Yazoo was right about seeing the doctor and the councillor. Perhaps they may have an idea about how to help him.

Maybe this councillor Uncle Yazoo spoke of knew a way to communicate with him, without him having the ability to speak. Who knew, but something had to give and give soon. He couldn't take much more of this, and he missed talking to Nero in the dreamscape so much.

If only he knew what the entity was and what it was doing there, and what it's intentions were towards him and his Mama.

He would have to find out soon.

* * *

Later that night, Dominico had gone upstairs to get a shower before bed and Nero was tidying up the kitchen from the supper preparations of the evening.

"Is he still having nightmares?" Vincent asked from the doorway, startling Nero, causing him to jump and nearly drop the plate he had been drying.

Nero turned and faced his father, "Who Dominico? So you noticed this as well?" he asked placing the plate in the cupboard.

Vincent nodded his head and approached Nero. He took the towel from him and held him at arms length. "Nero, Yazoo told me on the way home that he suggested a councillor for Nico."

Nero nodded his head and looked up at his father,"What do you think of the idea, Father?''

"I think it's a great idea...for both of you. He is not the only one to go through trauma, Nero."

Nero bowed his head. "I know, Father, but I was able to talk about my feelings, and express my fears, I eventually conqured them. Dominico can't communicate like I can." Nero walked away from Vincent and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, a habbit he picked up from Kadaj.

"I want to help him, but for the life of me I don't know how! I feel as if I am failing him once again! I can't go to the dreamscape he created by myself. He would bring me there. I don't know what to do and it's killing me!" Nero said, slamming his fist down on the counter.

Vincent was shocked by this sight. Of all his children, Nero had always been the calmest. He remained calm, cool and collected under any circumstance, other than the torture Dmitry had put him through.

Seeing him lose his cool and slam his fist on the counter atested to the amount of frustration Nero must have been keeping inside for the past 2 weeks.

He walked over and took his son into his arms. "Nero, I have told you this in the past and I am telling you now. You are not failing him."

Nero rested his head on Vincent's chest. "I know, father, but I just feel so helpless right now."

"Call tomorrow. Yazoo is right. She may be able to help."

Nero looked toward the stairwell his son had climbed a half hour ago to get ready for bed.

"Goddess, I hope so," he said,"because I don't know what else to do."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

Nero was up early the next morning. He was busying himself in the kitchen preparing breakfast and brewing a pot of strong coffee, knowing he would need it. He was exausted. He had once again been awoken in the middle of the night by Dominico tossing, turning and whimpering in his sleep.

And once again, by the time he reached the boy's room he seemed to have settled. It still didn't stop Nero from remaining awake for hours afterwards worrying about his son.

He looked up at the clock on the wall, still a bit too early to call, and he had left 1 message already, with her answering service, begging her to call him as soon as she got in.

He was making Dominico's favorite for breakfast. Pancakes with maple syrup and fresh berries. He was hoping this small jesture would cheer his son up a little. Pancakes always made Dominico smile.

He looked up from the stove when he heard Vincent coming down over the stairs.

"Have you not called Dominico for school yet?" Vincent asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No, father. He had another fitful night last night. I am letting him rest a bit longer. I am concidering keeping him home today anyway."

Vincent looked over at Nero and noticed how tired he was. "You were up all night again weren't you?" he asked, watching his son cooking breakfast for his grandson.

Nero shook his head and sighed. "I can't keep this up much longer, Father. I am exausted, but I am so worried I can't sleep."

Vincent nodded his head in understanding.

"Hopefully she will have some sort of answer for you, Nero, or at least some advice," Vincent said, placing a hand on Nero's shoulder.

"Thanks, Father, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you," Nero said, taking the last of the pancakes up and placing them on the stack he had already prepared.

"I should go get Nico up for breakfast," he said, placing the serving plate on the table and walking towards the stairs.

Vincent watched his son as he climbed the stairs. He was completely exausted, and trying not to show it. Vincent was worried, not only for Dominico, but for Nero as well.

Nero approached his son's bedroom door and knocked softly. "Dominico, it's time to get up."

He opened the door and walked over to Dominico's bed, "Come on, sweetheart, you have to get up, it is time for breakfast."

Dominico didn't budge, so Nero gently shook him. Dominico shot up and pressed himself against the wall on the other side of the bed. Nero was not expecting this reaction and it took him totally by surprise. He jumped up and went around the bed to calm his now panicking son.

"Dominico! Oh my Goddess. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!"

Vincent had heard the commotion and had ran up the stairs in time to see a trembling Dominico in the arms of a very upset Nero.

"What happened?!" Vincent said, approaching them.

"I don't know. He wouldn't wake up so I gently shook him. He must have gotten a fright because he leapt out of the bed and pinned himself against the wall," Nero said, running a hand through his son's hair.

By this time, Dominico had calmed down and was hugging his Mama to give comfort as much as recieve it.

"Mama ok?" he asked in his sweet shy voice.

"Yes, Dominico, I'm fine," Nero said, hugging him tighter. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, Not Mama," he said, trying to convey the idea that it wasn't Nero that had scared him, at least not directly.

Vincent watched the scene unfold in front of him. There had to be a reason behind this, and there had to be a solution to it.

"Well breakfast is getting cold, and I suggest we get some pancakes eaten before Cid Highwind gets here. Elsewise there will be none left for a certain long haired teen," Vincent said, knowing it would break the tension building in the room.

Dominico stood straighter and walked over giving his grandfather a hug. "Thanks, Papa."

"Oh, don't thank me child, your mama did all the work this time."

Dominico was the first one down the stairs and to the table. Nero's hope that the pancakes would put a smile on his son's face was soon satisfied. Dominico looked happier than he had the past 2 weeks, dispite the fright the child had gotten moments before upstairs.

In fact it seemed like a perfectly normal morning. It lasted as long as the pancakes. All too soon the meloncoly that plagued his son the past 2 weeks returned about an hour later. By that time, Dr. Jonas had returned Nero's call and an appointment was booked for Dominico later that morning.

* * *

Two hours later Nero and Dominico arrived at Shinra medical, and were escorted to a private examining room.

Dominico sat on the examing table thinking about the dream he had night. It started as it always did, with the jagged black rock valley, the high walls and the monster.

Once again he ran for his life, positive the creature would catch him, and as usual when he was at the end of his endurance he found himself in his dreamscape with the unknown entity.

This time though he was determined to discover what it was, and he began to watch the shadows around him.

That's when he noticed it. A shadowy figure, without much substance moving through the trees. He decided to follow it and find out what it was once and for all.

It kept just out of his range of vision every time he approached where he thought it to be. He stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself, growing frustrated with the search.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked ahead of him and saw what he thought were a pair of glowing green eyes, not unlike the shade of Yazoo's staring at him from the bushes a few feet in front of him. He blinked and they were gone.

Suddenly he heard soft foot steps approaching him from behind, coming ever closer.

As they approached his fear grew. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder. At that point he awoke in his room being held by his very worried Mama.

Nero had thought it was him that frightened Dominico so badly but it wasn't. It was this unknown entity running around his dreamscape. Dominico was not sure of what it wanted, but now he was thinking it may not mean him any harm. It was probably just as scared of Nico as he was of it. But what was it, and why was it there?

Dominico had to find these answers and soon.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	4. Chapter 4

After an entire day of tests and physical exams, Dominico was exausted and cranky.

The doctor couldn't find anything physically wrong with him. In fact he was, like all the Valentine's, a picture of good left Nero with more questions than answers. What was causing his son to be so unhappy and withdrawn?

They had gone to "talk" to a councillor, who had found communicating with Dominico challenging to say the least. After Nero explained Nico's condition, the councillor asked a series of Yes/no questions, which Dominico answered as best he could. This resulted in knowing little more than they knew upon their arrival and Nero decided it was a waste of time. He did not book a second appointment, for which Dominico was glad.

He called Yazoo before leaving the hospital to see if he was home. He had planned on stopping in for a cup of coffee and a chat before heading home for the evening. Seeing Reno always cheered Dominico up as well. The crazy red headed Turk always had candy or gum or something to offer Dominico, and usually made a game out of it for him, such as guessing which hand it was in, or a clue as to where it was hidden.

20 minutes later Nero pulled into Yazoo's driveway, but was disappointed to see that Reno was not home from work yet. He and Dominico walked inside and were immediately greeted by the smell of hot coffee and sweet biscuits. Yazoo had taken up baking in his spare time and was very good at it.

Reno had often teased him saying, "If Shinra goes under, Baby, you could open a bakery and I would be on easy street". Yazoo would roll his eyes and walk away.

Ever since Reno took over as head Turk, Shinra Inc. had been doing so much better, and there was little danger of the company going bankrupt.

"You guys are just in time," Yazoo called from the kitchen. "I made a huge pot of hearty stew for supper and sweet buns for dessert. I called Father and he is joining us here, so we can all have supper together."

"Oh that sounds great," Nero said, sitting at the counter watching his brother move about his kitchen preparing the meal.

"How did Dominico's appointment go?" Yazoo asked, checking the stew once more.

Nero huffed at his bang and looked over at Dominico, who was now sitting on the floor in Yazoo's living room watching television.

"It was a complete waste of time," Nero said, looking back at Yazoo, "But at least I know he is not sick or anything. There is, according to Dr. Jonas, nothing wrong with him."

Yazoo nodded his head and released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "What about seeing a councillor?"

"Useless," Nero said. "He couldn't communicate with Nico on his level. He only asked extremely basic yes/no questions and I am no closer to an answer than I was yesterday!" Nero explained, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"So I guess you won't be going back then?'' Yazoo asked, taking a baguette out of the breadbox and walking to the counter.

He began slicing the long thin loaf of bread into pieces that were easily dipped into the bowls of stew he was serving for supper. Nero came into the kitchen and began stacking the slices onto a serving plate for Yazoo.

"No, I'm not. I feel like it's just a waste of our time and it is needlessly frustrating Dominico," Nero said, taking the plate to the dining room table and placing it in the center where everyone could easily reach it.

Yazoo understood his brother's frustration. "I know it seems hopeless right now Nero, but I'm sure the answer will present itself somehow."

"Hello, everyone," a familiar voice called from the doorway. "You took my parking space, squirt!" Reno said to Nero, coming in from the porch and walking over to kiss Yazoo's cheek.

"Oh, did I? Sorry. I can go move my Jeep if you need me to," Nero said, watching the couple in front of him.

"Nah, it's ok, I was just teasing you. Lots of places to park in that huge driveway," Reno said with a laugh. "Where is Dominico anyway? I have a treat for him."

"He is watching television in the living room," Nero said, going back to the kitchen to help Yazoo with the garden salad he was making.

"Ummm if he is, he's invisible. Either that or he is not there," Reno said, pointing towards the living room doorway.

Nero nearly dropped the salad bowl he was passing over to Yazoo. "What do you mean he's not there?" Nero said, beginning to panic.

"Calm down, Nero. I'm sure he is here somewhere," Yazoo said, taking the bowl and laying it on the counter. "Why don't you go see if he is in Renzoo's room taking a nap."

Nero looked at Yazoo and nodded. Why did he feel so panicked over where his son could be? Of course that's where he was. Either that or he went to the washroom. There was no need of the panic Nero had suddenly felt.

Reno looked at his husband and then at his brother-in-law and finally asked the question that was on his mind.

"What was that about? You ok, Nero?" Reno asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Long story," Yazoo said, "One which I am sure Nero will explain to you over dinner. Now, go wash those grubby hands of yours."

Vincent arrived 5 minutes later and the questions of Dominico's appointment began all over again.

"Perhaps another answer will present itself," Vincent said, watching Dominico playing a familiar game of "which hand is the treat in?" with Reno.

"I hope so, Father," Nero said, watching the smile on his son's face as he correctly guessed which hand his silly uncle had the brightly wrappped candy in. Nero knew the smile would be there only temporarily.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	5. Chapter 5

Dominico sat in Yazoo and Reno's living room, after supper, concentrating very hard. If he could just remember the details from his dream last night. What was it he saw? Did he see those eyes looking at him from behind the bush, or was he imagining it?

He wasn't at all sure. He was sure he heard those soft footsteps behind him and he felt a hand on his shoulder just as his Mama woke him up. He thought back on it. If it was the entity, it could have killed him at any moment. Instead it softly walked up to him and touched him. The more he thought about it the more he realized how gentle that touch had been.

He resolved to try to make contact again that night. He had to find out once and for all what the thing was and what it wanted. That is if he could get away from the monster again tonight. He barely escaped last night. He could feel it breathing down the back of his neck last night. That was way too close. What would happen if it caught him?

He didn't want to find out.

Suddenly he heard a soft raspy whisper in his ear. _"I will defend you."_

Dominico looked around the room for the sorce of the voice but found he was alone. he shook his head and chalked it up to being over tired and thus he was imagining it.

This behavior did not go un-noticed by Nero. "Dominico, what are you looking for?"

"You hear, Mama?" he asked a little confused.

Nero shook his head. "Hear what?"

"No, Mama," Dominico said and went back to watching television.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Reno asked, pouring coffee up for the adults sat around the table.

"I don't know," Nero said, still watching his son. "It was almost like he heard something right next to his ear, and he was looking for it."

Yazoo nodded, "Yes, I saw that as well. I wonder what he heard?"

Reno visibly shivered,"There better not be any ghosts in this house or I will show them what an Electro-Mag-rod is for."

Yazoo walked over and kissed his husband on the cheek, "I assure you, my love, there are no ghosts in this house." He walked a short distance from Reno before finishing his thought, "Your snoring would scare them away," Yazoo said, bursting into laughter.

"Oh that's it, you better run, Dollface!" Reno said, laying the coffee carafe on the table to chase after his saucy mate.

Nero smiled at the antics of his sibling and his husband, as Reno pinned Yazoo to the counter and tickled him mercilessly. Sometimes he wanted it to be more than himself and Nico.

He was happy being single, and never longed for that sort of relationship, especially after the torture Dmitry put him through. But when he found out he couldn't have any more children it devistated him. The Experiments from Deepground ensured he would never father a child, but he could still give birth. Dmitry destroyed that. Now he had his one and only child. He would have liked to have given Dominico a brother or sister. Someone to be there with him, when he wasn't able to. Someone to grow up with and share secrets with. Most of his cousins were older than him, and had moved out to either get married, go to college or, like the Yazoo and Reno's twins, find carreers.

Sure Dominico saw them often, but when they were all gone home, he was afraid Dominico found it lonely.

"Hey, you ok?" Vincent asked, running a hand through Nero hair.

"Yes, father, I was just thinking," Nero said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

Vincent, Nero and Dominco arrived home on time for Dominico to go get a shower and get ready for bed. He hurried up the stairs, leaving Vincent and Nero sitting alone in the living room.

Vincent took a close look at his son. "You know, I think you should go run yourself a nice hot bath and relax for a while. I am not going to be much company tonight. I have some schematics to go over for Cid."

Cid Highwind had created his own security company, with the help of Shelke and Vincent, who would review every blueprint and scematic Cid presented to him, for flaws or weaknesses.

"Ok, father, that sounds like a good idea," Nero said, heading for the stairs.

Each bedroom in the house had it's own fully functioning bathroom with it's own source of hot water. That way turning on the hot water in 1 room didn't interfere with the shower of the other room.

Soon his bathroom was full of hot scented steam rising from his bath. He disrobed and climbed into the tub, letting the hot water and bath salts ease away all the aches, pains and stresses from the day.

"Goddess, please let Dominico sleep well tonight. I am so very worried about him," Nero thought, picking up a cloth to cover his sore aching eyes.

This was the most relaxed he had felt all week. _Maybe I will stay here forever,_ he thought with a chuckle.

All to soon his skin began to wrinkle and the water got cold. He got out and dried off. He exited the bathroom and went to his dresser to select sleeping ware for the night. After getting dressed in a pair of navy blue cotton pajama pants and a black t-shirt, he went across the hall to check on Dominico.

The child was already in bed and sound asleep. Nero quietly approached his son's bed and looked down at him smiling. He hauled the cover farther up on his son, and ran a hand lovingly through his hair. He bent down and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you."

Nero left the room hoping the peaceful slumber his son had found, may not last for the night, but he could always hope.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later Vincent climbed the stairs to check on his son and grandson. Nero was solid asleep, finally giving into the exaustion that had been plaguing him the past 2 smiled to himself and turned to leave Nero's room to go check on Dominico.

He gently closed Nero's door and walked across the hallway to Dominico's room. That's when he heard it. Dominico was tossing and turning in his sleep; breathing harshly and whimpering.

Vincent opened the door and walked into his grandson's bedroom, and stepped quicly over to the bed.

"What troubles you little one? What are you seeing in your dreams?" he whispered, brushing some hair out of Dominico's face. The gentle touch must have calmed him. Dominico settled into a more relaxed sleep.

Vincent picked up the blanket Dominico had kicked off the bed and tucked it back in around his Grandson. He leaned over and kissed his cheek, before turning and quietly leaving the room.

 _"I see now why Nero frets over the boy,"_ Chaos spoke to Vincent.

"Yes, me too," Vincent answered his inner demon. "But at least Nero slept through it this time. He won't be sitting up all night worrying about the child." Chaos had to agree.

"Hopefully he is settled for the remainder of the night," Vincent said, heading into his own bedroom.

* * *

Dominico found himself in the black valley again. The roar of the beast louder and closer than it had ever been. The ground began to shake as it approached. Dominico took off running once more. The beast was gaining on him quickly.

He swerved and dodged to stay away from it's grasping claws. It's foul breath was hot on Dominico's neck. He kept running, knowing that if this thing caught him, he would surely die by its hands.

It was gaining on him much faster than the previous night. He was sure the thing was going to catch him tonight. He found he was running farther and faster than he ever had in this nightmare. He just couldn't stop. He had to keep going. He could not give up.

He had to reach the dreamscape. He had to confront the unknown entity.

When he thought he could run no more, he, as always found himself in the dreamscape again.

Suddenly he heard the screech of the creature behind him. "No, it can't be!" he said aloud.

The monster had followed him to the dreamscape. This had never happened before.

He was breaking into another run when he was grabbed by the beast. He struggled in its terrible grasp as he was lifted off the ground. He found himself face to face with the monster from his nightmares. He thought for sure his life was about to end.

The creature brought him ever closer to it's mouth, full of razor sharp fangs and dripping with rancid drool. Dominico could smell it's foul breath, and struggled even harder.

Suddenly the beast howled as if it was in pain. It dropped Dominco, who hit the ground hard, having the wind knocked out of him. He got to his feet and ran into the nearby treeline, but the beast didn't follow him.

He looked back and watched in awe as a dark winged figure bearing 2 sword like weapons was fighting with the beast. It raced so quickly around the monster that Dominico couldn't get a good look at it.

Suddenly the beast let out a dying wail and fell to the ground with a tremendous crash.

It was dead.

That's when Dominico realized it was the entity who had slain the beast. By the time he realized this the entity was hiding again.

Dominico decided to try to speak to it.

"Please come out. I wanted to thank you. You saved me from the monster."

He listened carefully for a responce. He recieved none. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. It quickly dashed up into the branches of one of the bigger trees.

"Please come out?" Dominico pleaded. "I won't hurt you. I promise," he said, walking farther into his forest.

He heard a soft thud on the ground behind him, as if something dropped from the branches of one of the trees. He stopped and waited. Although he was scared he had to see this through. Once again soft footsteps approached. He held his breath as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked back afraid of what he would see. What he saw took his breath away. Instead of a monster, as he had feared, there was a boy, the same age as himself stood there. In fact, if Dominico didn't know any better, they could have been twins, or at least brothers.

He had long black hair, but not as long as Dominico's. He also had a pair of black horns sprouting from the sides of his head, curling down towards his ears, exactly like Dominico's. He had the same fine bone structure as Dominico.

There differences as well. For one he had wings, very similar Papa Vincent, when he was Chaos. He also had green eyes, the same shade as Yazoo and Sephiroth.

He was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and black boots. This boy was the entity in his dreamscape.

"Who are you?" Dominico asked. "And how did you get here? Where did you come from?"

The boy looked at Dominico and smiled. "I don't know."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Chapter 7

Dominico and the boy stood silently, sizing each other up. Dominico couldn't help but notice that every feature of the boy was a small aspect of someone he knew. He looked enough like Dominico that they could be twins.

His voice was smooth and deep, like Sephiroth's. It sounded so familiar. He was thin but muscular like Cloud. He had a smirk like Kadaj, but a gentleness like Loz.

"Do you have a name?" Dominico asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No."

"Where did you come from?"

"I do not know. I just woke up here one day."

Dominico was puzzled. "Why did you save me from the monster?"

The boy turned and walked a short distance from Dominico before sitting on the grass.

"I felt like I had to defend you," the boy said, looking up at him.

It was then that Dominico realized why the boy's voice was so familiar.

"It was you! You spoke to me at Uncle Yazoo's earlier tonight!" Dominco said excitedly.

He walked over and sat down next to, what he now concidered, his new friend.

"Perhaps, but I am not sure," the boy said.

"Where do you go when I am awake?" Dominico asked.

The boy visibly shuttered, but didn't answer.

"Are you ok?" Dominico asked.

"Yea," the boy said, but looked away from him.

Dominico wasn't so sure.

"I hear my Mama calling me, " Dominico said, standing up . "I have to go."

The boy stood up and turned towards Dominico. "Ok."

"Will you be here again tonight?" Dominico asked.

"I am here always," the boy said, looking away.

Dominico couldn't help but notice how sad he suddenly looked. Dominico started walking out of the forest where they had been sitting. He looked back to see if the boy was following him. He was gone.

So too was the carcass of the monster.

* * *

Nero had been calling Dominico for 5 minutes. Finally he decided to go into the child's room to see if he was ok. Dominico was still sound asleep. A very peaceful sleep, for the first time in 2 weeks.

Nero decided to leave him alone. Today was Saturday and there was nothing planned.

ust as he was turning away to leave Dominico's eyes fluttered open. "Morning, Mama," he said sleepily.

"Good morning, Nico. Sleep well?" Nero asked, running a hand through his son's hair to straighten out some of the tangles.

Dominico nodded and looked thoughtful. Now that the creature was dead, and he knew who was hiding in his dreamscape, maybe he could take Mama back?

But where did the monster's body go? Would it be back tonight? These thoughts were chasing themselves around in Dominco's head. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Nero speaking to him until Nero gently shook his arm to get his attention.

"Honey, are you ok? You looked like you were lost in your own little world," Nero said, looking into his son's eye.

"I'm ok," Dominico said softly.

"Alright," Nero said, standing up. "I want to take you shopping, so we can grab breakfast on the road if you want to."

Dominico nodded his head enthusiastically. He loved shopping with his Mama. It usually meant stopping by the book store or a toy store along the way.

After he was up and dressed he went downstairs to find his mama had already been outside to clean the snow off his jeep and had it started to warm it up.

They spent the entire day together, just the 2 of them. Dominico loved spending time with mama. He hated it when Nero was away on business, or had to work.

Since his "rebirth" Nero had been a top rate student, and had studied hard. He was a genius when it came to manufaturing and was a consultant to many companies, but loyal to Shinra, most of all. This meant he travelled, but not as much as he used to. Still Dominico hated it when he went.

Sure he had Papa Vincent, and his aunts, uncles and cousins to keep him company, but sometimes he wanted more. A friend. A sibling like Mama had. Mama was lucky to have so many brothers. He wished he could have just 1. It wasn't mama's fault, Dominico knew that. But he would have liked to have a brother.

An idea began to hatch itself in his mind. Maybe he could, but would it work.

Nero and Dominico arrived home that evening on time for a nice hot supper, which Vincent had prepared while they were gone. After which the 3 of them sat in the family room and watched a movie.

Nero noticed that Dominico was not paying attention to the movie and seemed to be deep in thought.

He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and hugged him closer to his side. "You seem to be thinking pretty hard tonight. Something wrong?"

Dominico smiled up at Nero and shook his head. "No, mama."

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"No, Mama, nothing, " he said, leaning up to kiss Nero's cheek and snuggle further into his side.

"Ok, Nico, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Nero said, holding his precious child close. Dominico nodded.

"May I ask you why we haven't been to the dreamscape lately?" Nero asked.

Dominico sat up and looked at his birthparent. "Not safe yet."

This alarmed Nero. "What do you mean not safe yet?!" Nero said, holding Dominico at arms length.

Dominico hadn't meant to frighten Nero so he began to think of a way to convey his thoughts. He shook his head in frustration.

"The bad monster is gone," he said, struggling to tell Nero what he meant. "Need to fix" he said, hoping this would satisfy his beloved mama and ease his worry.

"You mean you need to repair your dreamscape?" Vincent asked, trying to understand what the child was trying to say. "From the damage caused by your nightmare?"

Dominico nodded.

Nero looked slightly relieved. "So am I to take it no more nightmares, you conquered your fear?"

Dominico nodded again, deciding it was best to leave it at that for now.

He had to figure out what to do about his new dreamscape friend, and figure out what exactly he was. He had to make sure the monster the boy slayed last night remained dead. He was taking no chances on Nero's safety.

If he went back tonight and the creature remained dead, it should be ok in a couple of days.

"Just hang on another few days, mama. Then I will take you back to the dreamscape. I just have to figure a few things out first."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening Dominico was, for a change looking forward to going to sleep. He wanted to see if the creature was really and truely dead, and he wanted to see if his new friend was still in the dreamscape.

After brushing and braiding his hair, and brushing his teeth he lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take him, but his mind was too full of questions. Eventually sleep came to him and, much to his relief, he found himself in the dreamscape.

"Hello!" he called to the boy who was hiding there for the past 2 weeks. "Are you there?"

"I told you yesterday. I am always here," came a voice from the trees above him.

The boy flapped his batlike wings. He jumped down and walked towards Dominico. "I was afraid that..." the boy trailed off, not finishing his thought.

"You were afraid of what?" Dominico asked, his voice full of concern.

"Never mind," the boy said and turned to walk over to the fish swimming in the river.

Dominico watched as he dipped his fingers into the warm water as he played with 1 of the fish.

"These are beautiful. Did you make them?" he asked, looking back at Dominico.

Dominico nodded. "Yes I did. I made all of this for mama, so he can be happy again."

"Mama?" the boy asked looking back at the fish. "Who is mama?"

"He is my mama. He gave me life. I was born of him. He carried me and I was born. He loves me," Dominico explained as best he could.

The boy stood and walked away, towards the flowers in the field. "Mama sounds very nice. I wish..." once again he trailed off.

Dominico was beginning to worry for his new friend and walked after him. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," the boy said. Dominico wasn't convinced, but he would leave it alone for now.

He posed another question to the boy instead, "Where did the monster's body go? Is it dead?"

The boy nodded, confirming that yes indeed it was dead.

"So it won't be back?" Dominico asked, hope beginning to stir.

The boy looked back at him. "No. I defended you. I destroyed it. It is gone."

Dominico was immensely relieved. Now he could bring Nero here again without worry.

"Well that's good then, but why did it disappear?" he asked, looking once again at his friend.

"It is gone, that's all," said the boy.

"Ok," Dominico said and smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Do?" asked the boy, a little confused.

"Yes. Do you want to have a picnic, or play a game or chase butterflies?" Dominico asked, walking up and taking the other boy's hand.

"I do not know about such things," the boy stated.

"Then we will do all of them," Dominico said with a laugh.

First they chased butterflies around the field, and played tag. They finally stopped for a picnic lunch by the stream, both exausted but happy.

"That was fun," Dominico said.

"Indeed," the boy agreed laughing.

Dominico liked the way his laugh sounded. It was soft and deep, a little like Uncle Cloud's, or Uncle Loz's.

"You remind me of my family, " Dominico said.

"Family?" the boy asked.

"Yes, family. My mama, my aunts and uncles, my cousins and my Papa Vincent. We all love each other and look out for each other."

The boy looked away from Dominico. "That sounds so nice. To be a part of something instead of nothing. To be happy and loved. If only I could, " the boy thought to himself.

"Oh, we have to come up for a name for you," Dominico said. "I can't keep calling you 'Hey, you' all the time, right?"

The boy nodded.

Suddenly Dominico heard Nero calling him. "That's mama. I have to go. I will see you tomorrow. Try to think of a name you like ok. I will think about it, too," Dominico said standing up to leave.

The boy stood as well as Dominico started to walk away. Dominico turn to wave goodbye, but the boy had disappeared once more. "Bye," he called to the boy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Dominico was gone.

The boy stared down from the tree in which he had perched himself. "Bye," he whispered, watching the only person he had ever known leave. He settled farther into the branch and readied himself for the inevitable. Every time Dominico left, so did the light.

He looked up at the sky as it darkened. Soon the blackness closed in and the boy shivered.

He was cold and lonely. He didn't like the darkness because it seemed to last forever and it felt like it would crush him. He was afraid of it. He felt like it would consume him and he would once more wink out of existance. "Please come back soon," he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Nero gently ran his fingers through his son's hair, "Come on kiddo, wake up."

Dominico finally began to stir, blinking his eyes and stretching his arms as he finally woke up. " Morning mama," he said with a wide yawn.

"Good morning to you too. Who were you talking to in your sleep last night? You must have been having fun too, because you were laughing quite loudly," Nero said, giving Dominico a warm hug.

"No, mama," Dominico said, meaning nobody. Nero understood.

"Ok get dressed, breakfast is ready," Nero said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Dominico sat up and rubbed his eyes before climbing out of bed. _"I wonder why my friend looked so sad,"_ he thought to himself. _"Maybe I will try to get it out of him tonight"._

Dominico got up and dressed, then went downstairs to get breakfast. Nero was on the phone with someone as Dominico entered the kitchen.

"Sounds fantastic. See you this afternoon," he said before hanging up the phone and turning towards Dominico. "That was Uncle Sephiroth. We are invited over for dinner today."

Dominico smiled and climbed up onto a stool to eat his cereal. "Where Papa?" he asked.

"Gone out of town with Cid Highwind. He will return tomorrow," Nero answered, handing Dominico a glass of juice.

Nero watched his son carefully. It was amazing to see the change in his son. In only a couple of the days, the sadness that seemed to linger around him had all but vanished, and he was nearly back to normal. He did however seem more thoughtful the past few days.

Nero figured Dominico would tell him when he was ready, but for now, Dominico was happy, and that's all the mattered to him.

"We have a few hours before we go over to Uncle Seph's, what do you want to do?" Nero asked, pouring himself a coffee. "Want to watch a movie, or play a game?''

"Colour," Dominico said around the mouthful of cereal he was eating.

"Don't talk with you mouth full," Nero gently chided, "I will go get your art supplies."

Nero practically bounced up the stairs, he was so relieved. It had been 2 weeks since Dominico had touched his art supplies. He walked into Dominico's room and selected one of his son's adult colouring books from the bookself. He smiled as he picked up the ocean themed one remembering the 4 page piece Dominico had worked so hard on to present to him on Mother's day.

He picked up the leads and headed back downstairs again.

He placed the items on the dining room table and told Dominico they were there.

Dominico sat down and picked up his leads. He opened the book and got straight to work. He worked quietly on his colouring until it was time to leave, to go to Sephiroth's.

They arrived at Sephiroth's a little early so Dominico had time to play a video game with Uncle Cloud. Nero watched as they played the game, racing each other around a track, throwing obsticles in each others way, trying come out the victor. Dominico was winning, but Nero had a feeling that it was because Cloud was letting him.

Sephiroth watched Nero closely, noticing the relieved smile on his little brother's face as he watched Dominco laughing at his Uncle, triping over something Dominico had thrown in his way.

"I take it he is doing much better?'' Sephiroth asked, walking over to Nero and watching his husband playing with his nephew.

"Yes, much better. Whatever was bothering him seems to have disappeared. He is almost back to his happy self again," Nero said, turning to his oldest brother, with a smile on his face for the first time in 2 weeks. "I am so relieved."

Sephiroth looked at Nero and nodded. "You said he is almost back to his old self. What did you mean by almost?" he asked, heading back to the kitchen to check on the roast he was cooking.

"Well, he is just as happy as he was, but he seems to be a lot more thoughtful lately. Like he has something on his mind," Nero said, joining Sephiroth.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Sephiroth asked, taking some plates down from the cabinet.

"I tried, but he has indicated that there is nothing wrong. I am wondering about 1 thing though," Nero said, taking flatware from the drawer and headed for the attached dining room.

"What's that?" Sephiroth asked, following him so they could set the table.

"He hasn't taken me back to the dreamscape yet. I am wondering why. He sort of told myself and Father last night that he had to repair it, but I got the feeling he was hiding something," Nero said, laying out the flatware on either side of the plates Sephiroth placed on the table.

"Hmm, that is weird," Sephiroth commented. "Are you going to ask him again tonight?"

"No. I don't want to push it. He seems content, and I wish for him to remain happy," Nero said, finishing up his task. "I just hope he is ok."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Sephiroth said, laying a hand on Nero's shoulder amd smiling at him. "Just give him so time."

"Yes, you're right," Nero said.

They stayed at Sephiroth and Cloud's until well into the evening, playing family games and watching movies. It was the most relaxed evening Nero had had in quite some time, and he was quite glad for it.

When they arrived home Dominco headed straight upstairs, and Nero assumed he was tired and wanted to get ready for bed. Instead Nero found him in Vincent's office, sat at his desk, looking at the computer. Vincent allowed both Nero and Dominico to use his computer whenever they needed to. He himself had very little use for it.

"What are you doing, Dominico?" he asked, walking over to the desk to see what his son was studying so intently.

"Looking," Dominico said, pointing to the screen. Nero looked at what his son pointed at, it was a list of names, some were from Gaia's ancient history. Some were names of old Gaia gods, and some were from the constillations that were above Gaia's sky.

"Why are you looking at names, Dominico?" Nero asked, both confused and concerned.

"Project," Dominico said, scrolling farther down the list. He highlighted a particular name.

Nero looked at the name he had selected. "Saitharius," he said, impressed. "That's a powerful name, Dominico," Nero commented laying a hand on the child's head. "It means dark warrior in ancient Gaian," Nero said.

Dominco smiled. It was perfect for his new friend. He couldn't wait to tell him.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	10. Chapter 10

Dominico commited the name to memory and went to get a shower, and got ready for bed.

Nero wondered what kind of a project Dominico was working on that required him to research anchient names. He decided to ask Sephiroth at some point tomorrow what subject Nico could be doing that required it. Being vice-Principal of the school Sephiroth may have some idea.

When Dominico was ready for bed, Nero went into his room to tuck his son in for the night. Leaning down to kiss his forehead Nero decided to ask once more about the dreamscape.

"Are you finished fixing the dreamscape?" Nero asked, tucking Dominico's hair in behind one of his horns.

Dominico shook his head no. "Soon, mama," he said, kissing Nero on the cheek in apology.

Nero nodded his head in understanding. "Ok, sweetheart. I understand,", he said, tucking the blankets in around his son. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Nero walked out of the room and went down to the library, selecting a book to read. He went back downstairs and relaxed in a comfortable chair, knowing that he could finally have peace, and Dominico was safe.

* * *

Dominico walked around the dreamscape, looking for his new friend. "Where are you?" he called, hoping the boy would answer him.

"As always, I am here," the boy called, spreading his wings and soaring down from the tree he had been hiding in.

Dominico ran over to him and gave him a hug. The boy stiffened, unused to the physical touch.

"Guess what!? I think I found the perfect name for you!" Dominico said, rather excitedly.

"Oh, I see. What is it?" the boy asked, returning Dominico's hug, albeit awkwardly.

"Saitharius," Dominico announced.

The boy pondered the name for a moment, repeating it softly.

"My mama said it means Dark Warrior in ancient Gaian. I think it's perfect for you," Dominico said with a nod.

"Yes I like it too," said the boy. "Ok I guess that could be my name," he said with a smile, if that is what you want Dominico."

"Yes it is, but only if you like it," Dominico said, looking into the boy's eyes.

The boy considered it for another moment. "Yes, I do like it. Saitharius it is," he said with a nod.

Dominico was overjoyed that Saitharius liked his name.

"Ok Saitharius, what do you want to do today?" Dominico asked, walking out into a fairly large clearing in the forest.

"I am not sure" Saitharius said watching Dominco sizing up the clearing .

Dominico began pacing in a straight line, counting out loud. "1,2,3,4..."

"What are you doing?" Saitharius asked, confused by Dominico's behavior.

"Measuring," was the simple answer he recieved as Dominico turned at an angel and started pacing a straight line in a separate direction.

"Why?" Saitharius asked again watching with keen interest.

"I want to build a little cottage for mama, " he answered, once again turning.

"Oh, ok," Saitharius said still a little confused. He walked over to a rather large rock and perched himself on it to watch Dominico work.

When Dominico was finished measuring he stood back and raised his arms. Golden sand began to form around his hands and flew towards the area he had just measured. It swirled and grew, forming a huge column.

Saitharius had never seen anything like this before and he was a little afraid of Dominico's powers, but he knew Dominico would never hurt him.

Pretty soon he noticed something forming within the column. Dominico was using hand gestures to direct the sands to his will. Moments later he lowered his arms and the sands disipated.

Where the swirling column had been, a small but quaint little house stood, in the once empty clearing. He turned and looked at Saitharius. "What do you think?" he asked. "Think my mama will like it?"

Saitharius was still in awe so he just nodded his head.

"Let's go inside and see if it is nice," Dominico said grabbing Saitharius by the hand and dragging him along.

Saitharius was a little hesitant, but he trusted Dominico.

The interior of the cottage was very nice. It had simple country furniture, with a small fireplace. It was cozy and warm, exactly as Dominico had pictured it.

"Good, it's perfect. Mama is gonna love it!" Dominico said excitedly.

"So is your mama going to come here?" Saitharius asked, starting to feel a little uneasy.

"Yes. I made this place for him. It's kind of an 'I'm sorry' gift for keeping him away so long," Dominico said, taking Saitharius's hand and leading him back outdoors. "We used to come here every night together, but I haven't brought him here since the nightmares started," Dominico explained, "But now that it's gone, he can come back and play with me...us," Dominico corrected himself.

Saitharius bowed his head and walked away. He was afraid that if Dominico's mama came here, he would no longer be welcome. _"What if Dominico forgets about me? What if his mama doesn't want me here? What if I am interferring? What if I don't belong?"_

All these thought raced around inside Saitharius's head so quickly that he didn't realize Dominico had been talking to him.

"SAITHARIUS!" Dominico shouted, getting his attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Dominico?" Saitharius asked, looking back at his friend.

"I asked you where you were going?" Dominico said, catching up to his friend.

"To look at the fish," Saitharius said.

Dominico got the feeling that something was very wrong with his friend so he gently grabbed him by his wingtip to stop him.

"What is wrong? You have been sad for 2 days now," Dominico said, his voice full of concern.

Saitharius looked at Dominico and smiled. "I told you, nothing is wrong. I am fine. Let's go play," he said gently, pulling his wing from Dominico's fingers.

Dominico sized up his friend. He knew something was bothering Saitharius but he obviously didn't want to talk about it and Dominico wasn't going to pry. _"He will tell me when he is ready,"_ he thought to himself, and chased after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dominico awoke the next day, refreshed and happy. He was looking forward to getting his mama to the dreamscape that evening to show Nero the cottage he had built for him.

He got up and got dressed and ready to go to school. Although he was happier at school, he still didn't like going. He had no friends and nobody would hang out with him. He always ate lunch alone, or in the office with Uncle Sephiroth.

If there was a project that required partners nobody wanted to partner up with the "weird freaky kid with horns", so he usually ended up working alone. This is why he wanted someone else in his life. If only there was a way to bring Saitharius from the dream realm.

No matter. He was bringing mama there tonight. He couldn't wait for Nero to meet Saitharius. He just knew they would get along famously. He had decided not to tell Mama about Saitharius. He wanted him to be part of Nero's surprise when he got there tonight.

Dominico went downstairs just as Nero was taking up his breakfast.

"Good morning, mama," he said, sitting in his usual spot at the counter.

"Good morning, Nico. I was just going to go up and call you," Nero said, placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of his son. He leaned in and kissed Dominico on the forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, mama," Dominico answered, picking up his fork.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now hurry up and eat. I need to drop you off at school and go to a meeting," Nero said, picking up his morning coffee to finish.

Nero dropped Dominico off about 15 minutes early to school, so Dominico went to the library until first bell. He wanted to research dreams, and inter-dimentional portals. He was hoping to find a way to bridge the gap and bring Saitharius into the real they could be brothers for real. He hadn't mentioned this to Saitharius yet because he wanted to make sure it would work first.

Nero picked Dominico up after school, and told him they were going out for supper at their favorite restaurant. Nero told Dominico that Papa Vincent was being held up for another night, out of town with Cid. Dominico was a little disappointed, but he understood. Besides, he had things to prepare for mama tonight anyway.

He didn't mind it just being the 2 of them for 1 more night.

Afterward they went home, so Dominico could get his homework done and get a good nights sleep. He was looking so forward to tonight.

 _"Mama, you are in for a surprise tonight,"_ Dominico thought to himself as he got ready for bed.

Nero walked into Dominico's room just as he was climbing under the covers. "All ready for bed I see," Nero said, sitting on the edge of Dominico's bed.

"Yes, mama," Dominico said, laying down.

Nero looked down at him and smiled. This is the Dominico he knew. The happy and smiling Dominico. Not the sad and depressed Nico that had been here for 2 weeks.

Suddenly Nero began to yawn, and he stretched his arms over his head.

"Mama tired?" Dominco asked, noticing the yawn.

"Yes, child, very tired, " Nero answered. "I think I am going to go to bed myself soon."

He stood up and turned on the small lamp Dominico had in his room. He then turned off the overhead ceiling light and went over to kiss his son goodnight. "Goodnight, Dominico. Sweet dreams, love."

"Goodnight, Mama," Dominico spoke in a yawn.

Nero then left the room closing the door behind him.

Dominico sat up and listened as Nero went across the hall to get ready for bed himself.

Soon enough he heard Nero climbing into his own bed and knew it wouldn't be long before his birthparent would be asleep.

 _"Perfect,"_ Dominico thought to himself . _"This is going to be great!"_

Dominico lay back down in his bed and pulled the covers up. Pretty soon, both birthparent and son were sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Nero was pleasantly surprised to find himself waking up in the dreamscape Dominico had created for them. He looked around to survey any damage that Dominico's nightmare had created. Finding none he set out to find his son.

"Dominico? Where are you?" Nero called, walking around the dreamscape. He listened carefully for his son's laughter.

"Over here, Mama," Dominico called from the clearing in the woods. Nero headed in the direction of his son's voice, but he had the feeling of being watched. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder, scanning the field to see if there was anything there.

He didn't see anything, but he remained on high alert. He turned once again and headed in the direction of the clearing.

A lone figure watched Nero from the highest branches of a large tree along the forest's edge, _"So that is Dominico's mama. Dominico is so lucky,"_ Saitharius thought, looking down at Nero. He watched as Nero walked in the direction of the clearing, but ducked out of sight, when Nero suddenly turned and looked back in his direction. He waited until Nero turned and headed into the clearing before he took flight and landed in a tree close to the cottage. He was curious how Nero was going to react when seeing it.

Nero walked into the clearing and was greeted by a wonderful sight. Dominico was stood in front of a small, quaint little house, waving enthusiastically. Nero walked up and hugged his son.

"What is this?" Nero asked, looking at the cottage.

"It's a surprise!" Dominico said, returning Nero's hug. "I felt bad because I kept you away so long so I made this for you."

Nero looked down at his son. "Oh, Dominico, you didn't have to do that. Thank-you sweetheart."

"You like it, mama?" Dominico asked, taking Nero's hand and leading him up to the front door.

"Yes, I do, but I want to see what it's like inside," Nero said, following Dominico inside.

Saitharius watched from the nearby tree as Nero and Dominico went inside the house.

 _"I guess they will be out soon. Dominico hasn't had his mama here for a while. That's why he hasn't called for me yet...I hope,"_ He thought to himself, but he couldn't help feeling a little discouraged. He was beginning to feel forgotten, but he tried to put the thoughts out of his head.

 _"They will be out soon and I will go play with them then."_ Saitharius decided and settled down to wait for his friend and his friend's mama to exit their cottage.

Nero was very impressed by what his son had accomplished with the little house. He had obviously put a lot of thought and concideration into the design and creation of the cottage. It was perfect.

"I really love this, Dominico. It's quiet and cozy. A perfect spot for us to read stories and play games, or even do some art projects together," Nero said, pulling his son into a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you like it, mama. I was hoping you would like it," Dominico said, returning Nero's hug. Dominico spent the next 20 minutes or so showing Nero around the cottage. He showed him all the small details he had put into it for Nero's pleasure. He had even placed copies of their favorite books in a small library, at the end of a short hallway.

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" Nero said, praising his son.

Suddenly Dominico jumped up, "I forgot to show you one more thing, Mama," he said, grabbing Nero's hand and leading him towards the door.

"Where are we going now?" Nero asked, amused by his son's antics.

"Come on. It's outside," Dominico said, dragging Nero out the door.

Saitharius sat up when he heard the front door of the house open. _"Finally,"_ he thought. _"I thought they were going to be in there all night."_ He watched as Nero closed the door behind them and walked up behind Dominico. They were talking quietly amongst themselves. _"Should I go down there?"_ he thought. _"Or should I wait."_ He noticed Dominico looking up towards him and took that as his queue to make an appearance.

Nero noticed Dominico looking towards the treetops intently. He followed Dominico's gaze and saw the one thing he hoped never to see again in his entire life. It looked like Dmitry reborn.

He grabbed Dominico and pulled him behind him just as the winged creature came to land a few feet in front of them.

"What the hell do you want!" Nero shouted at the being. "Get the hell away from my son!"

"Mama, wait," Dominico said quietly, but Nero hadn't heard him. He was in protection mode now.

The creature raised his hands in front of him a took a step closer. Nero pushed Dominico back as he took a step back himself. "I told you to get out of here!" Nero said angrily.

"But, mama..." Dominico tried again, but Nero still didn't hear him.

"Get out of here, you monster! Leave us alone!" Nero yelled again.

The creature dropped his hands to his side and bowed his head. He looked up at Dominico and shook his head stepping back. He spread his wings, taking flight as fast as he could.

Dominico ran out from behind Nero's back. "Saitharius come back!"

But it was too late, he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Dominico turned around and looked at his now very confused birthparent. "Mama, that was not Dmitry," he said, sounding worried. "He is my friend, we have to go after him," Dominico said firmly, sounding too much like a certain older brother of Nero's.

Nero looked in the direction the creature had fled. "What do you mean your friend? Where did he come from? Who is he?" Nero asked, kneeling in front of his son and bringing the upset boy into his arms. "He is Saitharius," Dominico explained. Nero realized now why Dominico had been searching for a name. It was for his new friend.

Dominico explained to Nero everything that had happened the past 2 weeks, and how Saitharius had finally killed the monster plaguing his dreams. "He killed it and saved me," Dominico said. "Please, mama, we have to go find him," Dominico pleaded.

 _"Oh my Goddess what have I done?"_ Nero thought to himself. _"I have chased off a child, my son's only friend."_

"I am so sorry, Dominico. I thought it was Dmitry returned. Yes, you are absolutely right, we have to go after him," Nero said hugging his son tightly.

He stood up and headed in the direction Saitharius had gone. _"Please let him be ok,"_ Nero thought to himself.

* * *

Dominico was calling to Saitharius, but recieving no answer. They had been searching for hours and could find no trace of the boy. Nero could tell Dominico was becoming more and more worried by the second. He himself was worried for the boy as well. They had searched the entire dreamscape but to no avail.

"He has to be here somewhere," Dominico said. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Nero asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, I hope he didn't go there! " Dominico said, a shiver running down his spine.

"Go where?" Nero asked, worry in his voice.

Dominico looked up at his birthparent and swallowed thickly before answering. "The black rock valley."

* * *

Saitharius hid inside the cave within the valley. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his head on them and let the tears flow.

"I knew this would happen," he said miserably. He wiped the tears from his eyes but more took their place. "I knew it was too good to be true. I am no longer wanted."

He wrapped his wings around himself and sobbed. "Nothing left to do now but let the darkness come for me," he said, huddling under his wings. He was heartbroken, and assumed the darkness would claim him once more and he would, as he had feared for the last 2 weeks, wink out of existence.

He assumed Dominico had made him, albeit by accident, the same way he had everything else. He figured Dominico had made him subconsciously as a protector and someone to keep him company until his mama could return.

His fears had come true. He had been afraid that if Dominico's mama came here, he would be forgotten about, and unwanted. He did not expect to be deemed a monster. He had fooled himself into thinking he was wanted. He even dared think that maybe, just maybe Dominico's mama would accept him. Not nessessarily as his own, but accepted just the same.

* * *

Dominico opened the portal to the black valley. He looked through it nervously. Nero laid a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you ok, Dominico?" Nero asked, trying to comfort his son.

"Yes, mama. I'm just nervous because this is where the monster was," Dominico answered.

"But Saitharius killed it, sweetheart. There is nothing to be afraid of now," Nero told him. "Besides, this is the only place we haven't look yet."

Dominico looked up at the sky and sighed. "We better hurry. I want to find him before we wake up," Dominico said, a new determination growing within him.

"Ok, sweetheart, let's go," Nero said, leading the way through the portal.

They walked for what seemed like hours, calling Saitharius's name and looking for him. Finally they spotted a large cave at the far end of the valley. "Maybe he is in there," Dominico said, hope stirring in his heart.

"I hope so, Nico," Nero said, heading towards the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

Saitharius heard the sounds of approaching footsteps outside the cave. He couldn't see who had entered, but he had an idea who it was. He shrank back, trying to hide himself in the darkness. He tried to quiet his sobs, so he wouldn't be heard.

"Saitharius, are you in here?" a familiar voice called from the entrance. Saitharius looked out from between his wings at the figure who had entered the cave. Nero was approaching him slowly. He held his breath and waited to see what he would do.

Dominico walked in behind him and looked around, "Please, Saitharius. Mama thought you were someone else."

"He's right, Saitharius. I thought you were Dmitry. He is the monster that hurt me in the past. He's Dominico's father, but he was cruel and evil," Nero explained, taking a tentative step farther into the cave.

Saitharius took a breath and wiped the tears from his eyes again before he quietly spoke.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

Nero looked over to where the small voice came from, but couldn't see him. Neither could Dominico, the cave was too dark so he swirled golden sand in his hand to form a glowing globe, which he set afloat above them.

"Yes, child, really," Nero said, walking in the direction the voice had come from. He found Saitharius sat on floor in the farthest reaches of the cave. His heart broke at the sight.

The child had pressed himself into the wall as far as he could go and had wrapped his wings around himself, trying to hide beneath them. Nero kneeled down in front of Saitharius and gently pried his wings apart.

"I am so sorry, Saitharius," he said, reaching out and wiping a tear from the boy's cheek. "I honestly thought you were Dmitry reborn. Especially after the nightmares Dominico had been having," Nero explained, wiping another tear from Saitharius's cheek.

Dominico came over and knelt down wrapping his arms around his friend. "Please don't cry, Saitharius, I don't want you to be sad."

Saitharius took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, accepting the warmth of the hug Dominico had given him. Nero reached over and ran a gentle hand through Saitharius's hair, tucking it behind one of his horns. Just like he had done to Dominico so many times before. It was then that Nero realized how much he looked like Dominico.

"Come on you 2. Let's get out of this cold damp cave and go back to the dreamscape," Nero said, standing and offering a hand to each boy. Dominico accepted his mama's hand first and stood up, then looked down at Saitharius and nodded. Saitharius hesitantly took Nero's hand and allowed himself to be helped up. When he came to his feet he found himself wrapped in Nero's strong arms, as Nero held him in a tight hug.

Saitharius was tense at first, but soon relaxed into the hug, taking comfort in it. "I am so sorry, Saitharius for hurting you. Will you please forgive me?" Nero asked, holding him closely.

Saitharius nodded, unable to speak, as he was overcome with emotion.

The three of them left the cave and headed back towards the dreamscape. When they arrived back to the safety of it, Dominico asked the question that had been bothering him.

"Why were you hiding in the cave, Saitharius?" Dominico asked.

"I was afraid," Saitharius answered with a shrug, and began to walk towards the treeline. Dominico remembered what Saitharius had said the night before about being afraid. He grabbed Saitharius by his wing to stop him.

"You said that before. What is it that you are afraid of?" he demanded.

"Don't grab his wing, Dominico," Nero gently reprimanded. "You may hurt him."

Saitharius smiled at Nero. "It's ok, he has done it before."

Dominico let go of Saitharius's wing and crossed his arms. He was tapping his foot, in a very Yazoo like fashion, waiting for an answer to his question.

Saitharius was hesitant, but eventually answered. "The darkness."


	15. Chapter 15

Dominico was shocked by the answer. He looked around in confusion. "What darkness?" he asked.

Saitharius turned his back and walked a few feet away from Dominico and Nero. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he spoke again.

"Every night after you leave, everything disappears. It is wrapped in a darkness that absorbs everything it touches," Saitharius explained, wrapping his arms around himself as if to ward off a sudden chill.

"It closes in so fast and it is so deep that I can't see or hear anything. I feel like it is going to crush me, and keep me there, a prisoner forever. I feel afraid that..."

Nero walked up and wrapped his arms around Saitharius, "Afraid of what, Saitharius?" he asked, very concerned for this child. "You can tell us."

"Yes," Dominico agreed. "Please tell me what you are afraid of."

Saitharius turned and looked at Dominico. "I'm afraid that you will not come back, and that I will fade from existence."

Dominico was shocked by this statement. "I didn't know," he said, bowing his head.

"Does this happen every time Dominico leaves the dreamscape?" Nero asked, concern evident in his voice.

Saitharius nodded. "That's why I always disappear when you say you have to go, Dominico. I hide up in a tree. I feel somewhat safe there, but I am always cold and afraid after you leave. That's why I was in the cave. I was waiting for the darkness to claim me."

"Well then," Dominico said with determination, "We will just have to figure out a way to get you into the real realm, where the darkness has no power over you."

Nero nodded his head in agreement. They spent the rest of the night, talking about how they could do this.

Unfortunately, the time came for Dominico and Nero to leave. Before they left, Nero kissed Saitharius on the cheek. "I assure you, child. We will be back."

Then, they were gone and Saitharius took his usual place at the top of the tree and waited for the darkness to come once again, but this time, he had something he didn't have before...hope.

* * *

Dominico and Nero both awoke and realized they had slept late into the day. Neither was surprised though, given what had happened the night before. They came downstairs to discover Vincent and Loz sat at the dining room table having lunch.

Vincent looked up when they came downstairs. "I was beginning to worry about the 2 of you. I couldn't get either one of you to wake up."

"Sorry to worry you, father, but we were in the dreamscape. Hello, Loz," Nero said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you guys ok?" Loz asked, noticing how tired both his little brother and nephew seemed to be.

Dominico nodded his head and went to the fridge for a glass of orange juice. "Yes, we are fine Loz, just very tired is all. We had a very busy night in the dreamscape."

Vincent noticed the look of worry that came across Dominico's face and had the feeling that both he and Nero were hiding something from him.

"Ok, I have had enough of this," he said, and took the coffee from Nero's hands. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know right now."

Nero and Dominico looked at each other, and Dominico nodded.

"Father, I think you had better sit down and get comfortable, this could take a while," Nero said, pouring himself another coffee and heading for the table where Loz was sat.

He told Vincent and Loz everything that Dominico had told him the night before, about the dreamscape, the nightmares and about Saitharius. He told them how he had thought it was Dmitry, and how he had run off, what happens every night when Dominico leaves the dreamscape.

"I feel like he is my own child," Nero said, shaking his head. "We have to do something. We can't leave him there to suffer in that terrible darkness every time Dominico awakens."

Dominico was glad to hear Nero refer to Saitharius as his own child. "My brother," he said, nodding his head. "Have to help."

Vincent thought for a moment. "This child, is he like Dominico?"

"He looks enough like him to be his twin. But he has features from all of us, " Nero said with a smile. " He has green eyes like Yaz, a smile like Kaddie, a deep voice like you and Seph," Nero said, a smile on his face.

He turned and looked at Loz, "He is strong, but has a gentle nature like you, and a deep hearty laugh like Cloud." He turned to Vincent once more. "He even had wings like Chaos."

Vincent could feel the pride of his inner demon at the comment. "Then, he clearly belongs in this family. You are right, we have to do something, but what?" Vincent wondered aloud.

Silence fell on the group as they all began to think of ways to help the child trapped within the dreamscape.

Suddenly Loz sat up straighter and looked at Nero. "What about you?" he asked.

Nero looked at his older brother for a moment in confusion, "What do you mean, what about me?"

"You know that thing you do, with the black portals. Like how you got Launa out of that nightmare she was in," Loz said, gesturing with his hands. "You know, where you fought that psycho the first time."

Nero sat up straighter. "Oh my goddess. I didn't even think on that. I haven't used my powers in years." He turned and looked at Dominico then back at Loz. "That's a great idea."

Vincent shook his head, "I'm not sure if it will be enough," he said doubtfully, but Nero was determined. So was Dominico.

Dominico walked over to Nero and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Both," he said with a determination that Vincent had never seen before.

Nero hugged his son and looked at his father. "Yes, father, you may be right, my powers alone may not be enough." He looked at Dominico, who nodded. "However, I will not be doing this alone. If Dominico enfuses his powers with my own, we just might be able to accomplish this."

"But we will need someone else to enter the vortex to bring Saitharius out," Nero said, shaking his head. "But that still leaves us with 1 problem."

"What's that?" Loz asked, looking at his youngest brother.

Nero looked at Dominico and then back at Loz. "Dominico has to stay awake to help me, and while Dominico is awake, darkness rules the dreamscape."


	16. Chapter 16

"Who can we get to go in?" Loz asked, standing up and getting himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, but it will have to be someone that won't scare him, so that rules Father out, because Chaos would more than likely be inclined to find his way around in the dark," Nero said, sipping his own coffee.

Someone opened the door and walked into the house while Nero was explaining this.

"What the heck did that crazy demon do this time?" Kadaj asked sitting at the table .

"Nothing. We are trying to figure out who can go into Dominico's dreamscape while he is awake," Vincent explained. _**"I am not crazy!"** _ Chaos fumed within him.

"Ummm ok...why?" Kadaj asked, reaching over and stealing the coffee Loz had just laid on the table.

"To save Saitharius," Dominico answered, giggling at Loz, who looked like he was about to cry at the loss of his coffee.

"Ok, but I have another question. Who is Saitharius?" Kadaj said, ducking from the swat up the back of the head Loz was about to give him.

Nero once again explained everything to Kadaj and they all sat down bouncing ideas off of each other. It was finally decided that Yazoo was the best choice to go. He was the quietest of the brothers, and was exceptionally good with children. They just had to call Yazoo and inform him about the plan, then Dominico was going to go upstairs and have a nap, so he could tell Saitharius about the plan.

"I hope this works," Nero said.

* * *

Vincent had called a family meeting. All his sons were sat around the table to listen to the plan. The plan was for Yazoo to venture into the dreamscape to bring Saitharius was more than happy to help in any way he could. He had even made an additional suggestion that nobody else thought of.

"What if I take a shadow creeper with me? " he suggested. "If it is as dark as we fear it will be, I may not be able to see him. At least a shadowcreeper can track him, and it can lead me in and both of us out."

Cloud shuttered, "Ugh I hate those things, Yazzy. They are creepy as hell."

Yazoo gave him a very undignified look, "Creepy as they may seem to you, dear brother in law, they are loyal. Therefore I am sure they will help."

"Yea and Yazoo has great control over them," Kadaj noted.

Sephiroth laid a hand on his husband's shoulder, "Relax Cloud. I'm sure Yaz won't let his little pets eat you."

All the while the adults were downstairs discussing the plan, Dominico was upstairs, struggling to fall asleep, but he was just not tired. He finally gave up and went back downstairs.

"Dominico, I thought you were going to take a nap to warn Saitharius?" Nero asked, hugging him.

"I tried, mama. I tried really hard," he said, becoming upset. "No sleep," he said, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes.

Nero took his son into his arms, "It's ok, sweetheart. We will still go ahead with the plan. Yazoo will go in and get him."

"Yes but remember when you went in to save Launa, I asked you to tell her something so she knew you were there to help," Yazoo reminded Nero. "Perhaps I should do the same thing so he knows you sent me."

Nero nodded his head in agreement, "But what can you tell him?" Nero asked.

Dominico looked at Yazoo. "Fish," he said with a nod.

"Fish?" Yazoo questioned, a little confused, but Nero caught on right away.

"You mean the colourful ones in the river? He liked those?" Nero asked.

Dominico smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Then I shall say that I was told he likes the fish. Would that work, Dominico?" Yazoo asked, kneeling down to hug his nephew.

"Yes," was the very excited answer.

"Then that settles it," Vincent said. "Perhaps we should get started."

"I couldn't agree more," Nero said, standing and cracking his knuckles in anticipation.


	17. Chapter 17

Nero had closed all the blinds in the house, so they could have privacy to do what needed to be done. Although the Valentine clan was generally accepted in modern society, Nero felt the need to be cautious. No need in jeopardizing the peace the family had come to enjoy. He stood back and opened a dark portal. When he felt he had it stablized enough he nodded to Dominico.

Dominico stepped up beside Nero and began to conjure the golden sands of his dreamscape. As the sands began to fuse with Nero's portal, they began to glow brightly, turning the portals themselves a dark golden colour.

Yazoo, who was dressed in his old leather outfit, summoned a shadowcreeper and spoke softly to it. "I am in need of your help, my friend." The shadow creeper nodded and laid its head in Yazoo's lap as if it were a normal dog, wishing to be petted. Yazoo scratched the creature behind its demon like ears.

"Where we are going it is very dark. May I bind you to me with a leash? I will need you to lead me through the darkness to find a child. And then out again."

Once again the creature nodded its huge head. Yazoo summoned a darkness leash and collar. "Thank-you, my friend. Let's go save my new nephew." He picked up the leash and stood in front of the portal, waiting for a signal from Nero and Dominico.

When they had the portal completely stablized and infused with Dominico's powers, Nero nodded and Yazoo and the shadow creeper stepped inside.

Reno sat at the table and put his head in his hands. "Man this had better work. If anything happens to Yaz, I think I will lose my mind," he said, taking a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves. He wasn't too happy about Yazoo stepping into a dark portal, but he trusted Nero to keep him safe and he knew it was the only way to save Saitharius.

"What do you mean lose your mind? You lost that long ago," Kadaj joked, trying to lighten the tension Reno was feeling.

Reno looked up at Kadaj and smiled. "Thanks, ya little psycho, I needed that," he laughed.

"You're welcome," Kadaj said then realized what Reno had said. "HEY!" he yelled before bursting into laughter.

"That's enough you 2. Nero and Dominico need to concentrate, and they can't do that if you 2 make them laugh," came the voice of reason, also known as Sephiroth.

Everyone settled down and hoped that this would work.

* * *

Yazoo and the shadow creeper stepped through the portal and found themselves in a darkness deeper than anything Yazoo had imagined. He could barely make out the lanscape around him. What he could see was dark, cold and desolate.

"Ok, Shade. Let's see if we can find our way through this place," he said, patting the Shadowcreeper on its massive head. "I don't like this place. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

The shadowcreeper nodded its head and raised its snout to the air, sniffing to find the scent of a living creature. It snuffled, sneezed and began to head south, pulling on the leash to ensure Yazoo followed and didn't get lost himself. "You smell him, Shade?" Yazoo asked. The shadowcreeper stopped and nodded its head and began walking again. "Thank the Goddess. That poor child, left alone in this dreadful place," Yazoo said, his voice full of concern.

"Come on, Shade, let's pick up the pace. I can't stand the thought of him being here in this cold and darkness a single moment longer."

* * *

Saitharius huddled deeper into the branch he was hiding in. He was terrified. He had sensed 2 beings enter the dreamlands. They were pretty far away but they were heading his way.

He had no idea what their intensions were, but he knew the aura of one of the beings consisted of darkness, and shadow, and that it was not humanoid at all. The other, although humanoid, he could not read at all and that scared him even more. He feared his worst nightmare was about to come true. These beings were here to take him back to the darkness of non-existence. They were getting closer with each passing second. They would reach him any moment.

"Oh, Nero, Dominico, please hurry!" he said out loud. "I can't do this. I need to get out of here!" He clamped his hands over his mouth, "I hope they didn't hear me," he thought desperately as his tear flowed down his cheek.

* * *

Yazoo and Shade kept moving through the windswept desolation, until they came to a portal. Shade stopped and looked back at Yazoo, who had his right arm up over his face, shielding it from the sands that were being blown around. Yazoo bumped into the beast's haunches, unaware that it had stopped. He took his arm down and looked at the portal, then at Shade, "Is he in there?"

The shadowcreeper nodded its head and headed into the portal, pulling the leash and Yazoo in behind it.

As they stepped through the portal the winds stopped blowing, but it was still very dark and very cold.

Yazoo looked around. He could barely make out a river and meadow. Beyond that there was a small forest. "Dominico said he hides in a large tree. Let's head into that forest, Shade," Yazoo said. The shadowcreeper nodded and headed in the direction of the forest.

* * *

Saitharius was nearing a state of panic. The 2 beings had entered the forest, and were extremely close. They were almost to the clearing. His heart was racing, and he could hardly catch a breath.

 _"Oh no. They are going to find me, Dominico! Please, I can't go back to nothing!"_ he thought as a his panic grew.

Suddenly the bushes near the edge of the clearing began to shake as the 2 beings made their way through them.

Saitharius held his breath and closed his eyes, hoping they would not see him or hear him.

* * *

Yazoo and Shade walked through the small forest until they came to a clearing surrounded by lush bushes, that came to Yazoo's waist. They pushed their way through the bushes and Yazoo could barely make out the outline of a small house. "That must be the cottage Dominico made for Nero. We must be close." The shadowcreeper lifted its snout once again and sniffed the air. It let out a howl and ran to the base of a large tree. It placed its large paws on the tree and looked up into the tree's branches. _"The child must be up there,"_ Yazoo thought to himself.

* * *

As the bushes parted a huge canine type creature made its way into the clearing, leading another figure with it. The being had on a long black leather trench coat and long white hair. In the being's hand was a leash that lead to the other creature. It spoke softly to the creature at the other end of the leash, but Saitharius could not hear what was said.

The canine type creature stopped and began sniffing the air. Suddenly it let out a howl and ran to the base of the tree Saitharius was in. It put its 2 front paws on the tree trunk, and Saitharius knew he had been found. He had to do something. He summoned the blades he had fought Dominico's monster with. They were not going to take him without a fight.

* * *

Yazoo ran over to the base of the tree. "Hello, I know you are up there. Please come down. I am here to take you..." Yazoo never got a chance to finish what he wanted to say before a young boy approximately Dominico's age, with wings flew from the tree and hit him in the chest, knocking Yazoo to the ground, hard. Yazoo quickly got back to his feet, but could not see the boy. "Wait you don't understand!" Yazoo called, looking around the treetops. The shadowcreeper had ran to his side as soon as Yazoo stood up, ready to defend its master.

Suddenly Yazoo heard a soft deep voice behind him. "You are not taking me anywhere! Not without a fight!"

Yazoo felt a sharp pain in his right upper arm and looked down to see a large cut. The boy was armed. He obviously had a sword or other type of weapon. The shadowcreeper was on high alert at the scent of its master's blood being spilled. The boy landed a few feet in front of Yazoo. The shadowcreeper tensed, about to attack the boy in defense of its master. As he was about to leap, Yazoo spoke. "No, Shade! Sit." As if it were a trained dog the shadowcreeper heeded its master's command and sat at Yazoo's side. It did remain on high alert.

The boy tightened his hands on the weapons in his hands. They appeared to be warglaives, sharp and deadly. He was about to go on the offensive again until the white haired creature raised its uninjured arm and yelled.

"I know about the fish!"


	18. Chapter 18

Saitharius lowered his weapons and looked warily at what now appeared to be a very beautiful man. "What do you mean you know about the fish?" he asked taking a step back. He tightened his hand around his warglaive again, just in case he had to quickly use it.

Yazoo wrapped his left hand around his injured arm, and took a step towards the youth in front of him. He knew Saitharius was probably very scared, which is why he went on the defensive. Dominico told him about Saitharius's fears of slipping back into the void of non-existance.

He spoke softly to the boy in front of him. "I am so sorry, Saitharius. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Who are you?" the boy asked in awe, "and how did you know my name?"

"My name is Yazoo, and this is Shade, my shadowcreeper," Yazoo said, nodding in the direction of the beast at his side. "Dominico sent us to get you."

Saitharius took another step back, _"Can it be true?"_ he thought to himself.

Yazoo cautiously took another step towards the child. "He said to tell you that he is glad you like the fish," Yazoo said, hoping this would convince the boy that he meant him no harm.

Saitharius looked up at Yazoo and shook his head in disbelief. "How are you here? Dominico is obviously awake. The dreamscape is dark."

"He and Nero are maintaining a portal outside of the dreamscape, but I am not sure how long they can hold it. I came in here to bring you out. To bring you home."

Yazoo took the bloodied glove from his left hand and extended it to Saitharius. "Please sweetheart, you must trust me."

Saitharius thought for a moment. He bowed his head and began to cry. This was too good to be true. He dropped the weapons noisily to the ground and took a step towards his would be savior.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and trees began to tople over. Yazoo closed the distance between himself and the child. "Nero must be losing control of the portal, we have to go! NOW!" Yazoo said taking Saitharius's hand. He held tightly as he could to the leash in his right hand and Saitharius with his left hand. "Get us out of here Shade!"

* * *

Nero was beginning to become drained, but he continued to stuggle to maintain the portal. It had been so long since he had used his powers, that they were beginning to take their toll on his energy levels. He felt like he was going to collapse at any minute.

Dominico was not fairing much better. The child was struggleing to maintain the portal sands, and to help mama maintain the stability of the portal.

"Please hurry, Yazoo," Nero pleaded. "I am not sure how longer I can maintain this portal."

 **"Hold on child, I am coming,"** a deep voice said behind Nero, and Chaos came into view .

"I shall go in and retrieve them," and with that he was gone into the portal.

* * *

Yazoo was in agony but he was trying not to let it show. He had also struck his head when Saitharius knocked him down, and he was bleeding from a gash in the back of his head. Still they trudged on.

The shadowcreeper lead them passed the portal out of the dreamscape and back into the desolation they had arrived in. It had slowed its pace to allow its injured master, and the boy to keep up with it. Suddenly it raised its snout and sniffed the wind. It let out a howl and tugged harder on the leash in Yazoo's hand.

"Shade, don't pull so hard, I can't hold on tightly," Yazoo said, yelling above the wind.

The shadowcreeper tugged again, in earnest trying to lead its master towards the being who had come searching for them.

"What is it, Shade? What's the urgency?" Yazoo asked.

Suddenly Saitharius looked ahead of them and screamed.

They could make out the shape of large wings and glowing yellow eyes. Yazoo was never so relieved to see a demon in his life.

* * *

Chaos listened intently for the sounds of Yazoo and his Shadowcreeper. He put his nose to the air and could smell blood. Not just any blood, but his son's blood. Because he was part of Vincent, he felt as if Vincent's children were his own, and when one of them was sick or injured, he worried, just as much as his human side did.

He started in the direction the scent was coming from, hoping he could find them before it was too late and Nero lost control of the portal, trapping them all there.

Suddenly he heard a howl in the near distance, they had almost made it to him. He then noticed three figured making their way slowly towards him.

The boy was remarkably like Dominico. The child must have seen him because he looked in Chaos's direction and screamed in terror.

* * *

Yazoo held tightly to the boy's hand when he tried to bolt and run away. "Saitharius, it's ok. That is Chaos. He has come to help us. He is not going to hurt you. I promise," he said kneeling down in front of him to try to calm him.

"You mean Vincent's other side?" he asked, relief showing in his voice.

"Dominico told you about him then," Yazoo said hugging the child close.

Saitharius nodded his head, and watched warily as the demon stepped closer.

 **"We must hurry. The portal is collapsing as we speak. We can not waste any more time, and you are slowed by your injuries,"** Chaos said taking the leash from Yazoo's hand.

He then looked down at the child hiding behind Yazoo. **"I will bring you no harm child. Climb onto my back. I will carry Yazoo."**

Chaos then turned his back and knelt down so Saitharius could climb onto his back. He felt the child's strong grip on his wings as he stood up. He then picked Yazoo up and cradled him in one arm. The shadowcreeper waited patiently for them all to get situated.

 **"Lead us out of here, beast,"** Chaos said holding tightly to the leash. **"Let us go home."**

* * *

Nero and Dominico were both nearing their limits. Nero's arms were shaking from the effort to maintain the portal. He just couldn't let up. Not with 3 members of his family trapped inside. Dominico was growing more and more exhausted by the second as well.

It was just a matter of time before 1 or both of them collapsed.

Suddenly the portal shifted and began to waiver. Just as Nero was about to lose control. The shadowcreeper leapt through, followed closely behind by Chaos, carrying an obviously injured Yazoo.

The portal slammed shut behind him and Nero collapsed to his knees. Dominico fell unconscious on the floor with a hard thud.

Reno was on his feet and running to check on his injured husband and Chaos reverted back to Vincent, who immediately laid Yazoo on the sofa and went for a first aid kit.

Sephiroth helped Nero to an armchair in the living room, while Cloud checked on Dominico.

"Is Dominico ok?" Nero asked, more concerned for his son than for himself.

"He is fine," Cloud told him. "He just fainted from the effort. I'm going to put him up on his bed to rest." Cloud picked Dominico up and carried him upstairs to his room.

Nero suddenly sat up in a panic. "Oh my Goddess! Did it work. Where is Saitharius?"

* * *

Saitharius held on tight to Chaos's strong wings. He watched as the demon picked Yazoo up and held tightly to the shadowcreeper's leash.

 **"Lead us out of here, beast,"** the demon spoke to the shadowcreeper. They started off back through the wind and the desolation. Suddenly there was a bright light ahead of them in the distance.

Chaos and the shadowcreeper were heading straight for it. It started to waiver, and fluctuate.

 **"They are losing control. Hang on tight, child. We must hurry!"**

The shadowcreeper ran ahead, leading them all to safety. Chaos leapt and jumped to keep up with the beast.

They reached the portal, and the shadowcreeper leapt through ahead of them. Chaos leapt through right behind the beast.

As he did so, Saitharius felt an enormous pull on his body. The pressure was immense. He felt like the dreamscape was pulling him back into it's grasp.

He held on tighter to Chaos's wings and buried his face into the demon's back.

There was a bright flash of light, and that's the last thing he saw.

* * *

Kadaj couldn't believe his eyes. There on the floor where the portal had been laid the unconscious form of a young boy. He looked like Dominico, except for the pair of leathery wings protruding from the boy's back. Nero stood up from the chair and shakily made his way over to the prone form on the floor.

"Is he ok, Kadaj?'' he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Kadaj shook his head, not believing what he was seeing. He knelt down to get a closer look at the child and took note that the child was breathing.

"Is he ok?" Nero asked more urgently.

"Yea. He is just unconscious," Kadaj said, standing up once again.

"We can't leave him on the floor," Sephiroth said reaching down and picking up his new nephew. "I'll put him in with Dominico so he can rest as well Nero," he said heading towards the stairs. "That way if he wakes up, he will see Dominico and know where he is, hopefully."

Kadaj helped Nero back into the armchair, and went to check on Yazoo's injuries. Vincent had wrapped his arm in thick bandages, but blood continued to seep through them.

Reno decided that they should call Dr. Jonas, and get her to check on, not only Yazoo, but Nero and the boys as well. He placed the call and 15 minutes later Dr. Jonas was at Vincent's house stitching up Yazoo's arm and the back of his head.

"How did this happen?" she asked, wrapping fresh bandages around the wound on Yazoo's arm. "It looks like you were cut with a sword. The bruise on your chest resembles a footprint and there is a pretty serious cut to the back of your head."

Yazoo explained that he was sparring and he mis-stepped, causing injury to himself. He knew probably wouldn't believe him but he didn't care. He was not telling her how it happened.

After checking on Nero, she was led upstairs to Dominico's room. She looked at what appeared to be not only Dominico, but a twin brother of his as well. Vincent decided to tell her where the child had come from. He swore her to secrecy and she promised not to tell anyone about how the boy, Saitharius, came to be.

"I have the only copies of Nero's and Dominico's medical records locked away," she said, looking at Dominico sleeping soundly. She had grown to love him very much, and was very protective of both him and Nero. She would do anything to keep them both safe. "I am going to change some details on the pregnancy and birth records. They will, by the time I am finished, reflect that Nero did not give birth to one child, but 2. Twins," she said looking back up to Vincent.

"And I can have the proper documentation drawn up," Reno said from the doorway. "Saitharius will have an official birth certificate, and he will be considered Nero's in the eyes of the law," Reno said looking down at the boys cuddled into each other in the bed.

"Just wanted to let you know, everybody is heading home so we don't frighten Saitharius with so many people here."

"Thanks, Reno," Vincent said.

"I agree," Dr. Jonas said, heading for the door herself. "Call me if you need me. Goodnight."

Shortly after everyone left, Vincent told Nero of the plan Dr. Jonas and Reno had come up with, regarding Saitharius. Nero went upstairs and into Dominico's room. He looked at the children asleep.

"You now have 2 children," Vincent said from the doorway.

Nero looked over at his father and smiled. He walked over and climbed into the bed with his 2 sons. He wrapped his arm around Saitharius and held Dominico's hand.

"Yes, I do, father. And I love them both," Nero closed his eyes and soon joined his children in sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story. Yazzy certainly enjoyed writing it. Reviews and feedback are welcome, negativity isn't. There's enough of that in the world, as it is. Spread kindness, people. Please and thank you :)

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Saitharius awoke on a nice soft surface. He was wrapped in something warm and he felt safe and secure. He opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room. He would have paniced, but he realized that Dominico was right beside him cuddled into his chest. He had at some point wrapped his wings around Dominico protectively in the night. He felt the weight of an arm around his waist. He looked behind him and saw Nero.

Nero felt Saitharius moving and wrapped his arm tighter around him, as if to protect him. Saitharius found himself smiling. _"Is this what you feels, Dominico? Is this what it's like to feel loved and protected?"_ he thought to himself.

Nero sensed that one of the boys had awakened. He sat up and looked down at them. It was Saitharius who had awoke. Nero noticed the smile on the child's face. The first genuine smile he had ever seen on the boy. A smile so much like Dominico's.

"Good morning, Saitharius, welcome home," Nero said ruffling the boy's hair.

Saitharius looked up at his new parent and at his new brother. Tears of joy formed in his eyes.

"Home," he said. "Thank you."

* * *

That afternoon...

Saitharius and Dominico were sat at the dining room table, enjoying a late lunch when the door opened. Reno and Yazoo walked in. Yazoo's injured arm was suspended in a sling. Saitharius looked at him and bowed his head.

"I am terribly sorry for having caused you harm...Uncle Yazoo. Please find it in your heart to forgive me?" the child said.

"Oh, sweetheart. It wasn't your fault. I should have told you up front why I was there. I frightened you, and you reacted. You were defending yourself," Yazoo said, walking over to hug his new nephew. "There is nothing to forgive."

Reno patted the boy on the back. "You called him Uncle. Glad to hear that squirt. Welcome to the family."

* * *

One week later...

Dr. Jonas had altered Nero's medical records to show that he had given birth to not one child, but a set of twins. Reno had used Shinra security to obtain a birth certificate for Saitharius, and Nero had registered him at school.

They had taken the week off school, though, so Dominico could recover from his exhaustion and Saitharius could adjust to things in the real realm. He was an extremely fast learner and had adapted quickly.

The entire family had gathered at Vincent's that weekend for a large family dinner to welcome the newest member to the Valentine clan. Gifts were bestowed on Saitharius and he was made to feel loved and welcome.

He had never felt happier in his entire life. All be it only a few short weeks.

The guest room had become his bedroom and he had been given everything he would need. Clothes, and supplies from Papa Vincent, a new laptop, care of Aunt Tifa and Uncle Loz, an ipod from Uncle Kadaj and Aunt Elena, and a new tablet from Uncle Yazoo and Uncle Reno.

Nero walked into his room that night and watched his son climb into bed. It was then that he spoke.

" Saitharius , I was wondering if you could hide your wings?"

" Hide them ? Why?" Saitharius asked bringing one of the wings in front of him to examine it .

" Well, when I was reborn from the lifestream , I had wings very similar to yours . People don't usually have wings , so I learned to dispell them . That way , I fit into society better " Nero said with a shrug.

He hadn't had wings on his back since about 2 weeks after he saved Launa from Dmitry.

Saitharius studied his wing and looked at his father.

"No, dad. I think I am going to keep them. They are part of me. I will not be ashamed of who I am, nor will I allow someone to judge me for it," he said with a firm nod to his head.

Nero couldn't be more proud of him.

* * *

First day of school...

Dominico and Saitharius walked into the school and were greeted by whispers and stares.

One of the other students approached Dominico.

"I thought YOU were a freak, but wow that guy is worse than you!"

Saitharius stepped in front of Dominico protectivly and pushed his brother back a step.

"Please refrain from calling my brother a freak. Neither one of us is. We just look different. That is all. You should be ashamed for picking on someone unable to defend themselves. YOU are a coward!"

He then turned and looked at the rest of the students who had gathered.

"That goes for all of you. We may look different, from the rest of you, but that does not give ANY of you the right to pick on, nor judge us. You may scare Dominico, but you will find that I am not so easily intimidated."

He took Dominico by the hand and began to walk away. Suddenly someone began to clap their hands, then others, and soon everyone who had gather was applauding the speech Saitharius had made.

* * *

One week later...

Dominico couldn't be happier. Ever since Saitharius came into his life, things had changed so much. He was no longer picked on at school. He always ate lunch with, not only his brother, but several other students. He was included in school activities, and both boys had made friends.

His mama was just as happy too.

In fact they were all so happy that they very rarely went to the dreamscape any more.

Real life was so much better.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
